


We’re Gonna Worship You

by stony_superfam



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man - All Media Types, Spiderman - All Media Types
Genre: Bottom Peter Parker, Boypussy, Boypussy Peter Parker, Butt Plugs, Consensual Underage Sex, Daddy Kink, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in One Hole, Father/Son Incest, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Praise Kink, Threesome - M/M/M, Tongue Fucking, Top Steve Rogers, Top Tony Stark, Underage Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-08-10 04:00:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20129002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stony_superfam/pseuds/stony_superfam
Summary: Superfamily Threesome where Steve and Tony worship their son.The title’s pretty lame. Eek I’m not good with coming up with smut titles. Sorry.This was requested by SeaweedBrain. I hope you like it.





	We’re Gonna Worship You

They were all spread out on the bed. Steve and Tony were naked while Peter was wearing pants. Steve was kissing Peter softly, devouring the taste of mint gum that was in his mouth. Tony was sucking on his neck, planting hickies upon hickies, nipping and biting at the skin. 

“Daddy, I want these off.” Peter said with a whine as he tugged at his pants. They were starting to feel uncomfortable because he was getting so wet.

Steve chuckled before saying “not yet sweetheart. Me and daddy still want to do so much to you before we take them off.”

Peter whined but didn’t say anything as he let his parents do what they want. Steve saw just how worked up his son was and couldn’t help but chuckle again at the eagerness.

Tony dipped his hand into the waistband of Peter’s pants and ran a finger over his clit. Peter whined again but Steve hushed him by kissing him and caressing his stomach. 

Tony then dipped two fingers in Peter’s opening before starting to simulate his clit with his thumb by rubbing it. Peter moaned loudly and arched his back and Steve deepened the kiss before pulling back and looking at how his son looked so fucked out from just a little bit of simulation. 

Tony continued to finger Peter’s hole as he drove his finger in and out. Peter arched his back before coming on his dad’s fingers and soaking his pants with his wetness. Tony pulled out his fingers, licked his son’s juices and moaned at the taste. 

“Oh baby boy, you taste so delicious. I could drink your juices all day.” Tony moaned out. 

Peter moaned at the thought of his dads greedily drinking his juices and squirted more liquid in his pants. Steve dipped a finger into Peter’s pants and rubbed along the moist lips of his pussy. 

“D-daddy.” Peter moaned out in bliss. 

“You like that baby boy? You like it when your daddies play with your precious little pink pussy?” Steve said as him and Tony continued to pleasure their son. 

“Y-yes.” Peter moaned out again as he started to rut against his dads hands.

Steve and Tony moved their hands faster and faster as they drove their fingers into their son’s warm and wet hole. Peter began to buck his hips harder to get more of the fingers in his hole.

“Daddy, g-gonna cum.” Peter gasped out as he felt his orgasm approaching.

“Yeah baby, you gonna cum for us sweetheart? You gonna squirt your juices out of that pretty little hole of yours?” Tony purred out. 

Peter arched his back as his parents sped up the movement of their hands.

“Oh, oh fuck. I’m gonna cum daddy, gonna cum.” Peter said. 

“Come on baby, cum for your daddies. Let us see you wet these pants and our fingers.” Steve said. 

Peter could feel his orgasm approaching. Steve and Tony continued to finger their son’s wet hole and as they pushed their fingers in deep, Peter squirted his juices out with a scream and the wetness coated his pants. They pulled out their fingers and lapped at the juices of their son’s release and moaned at the bittersweet taste of the liquid. 

“So beautiful baby. God you look so beautiful when you cum and the bliss on your face just makes us want to come in our pants.” Tony said. 

Peter moaned at his dad’s words before releasing more juices in his pants. 

Steve then grabbed the vibrator. It was fairly small so it could fit at the opening of Peter’s pussy. Tony pulled his pants down while Steve inserted the vibrator before pulling his pants up and making sure that the vibrator was snuggled against the hole. 

“You ready sweetheart?” Steve asked. 

“Yes daddy.” Peter moaned out.

“Ok, but if it gets too much, you can tell us and we’ll stop, alright.” Tony said.

“Ok daddy.” Peter said as he Steve pushed the on button on the vibrator. 

They started off at a low setting. Peter moaned at the sensation that went up his pussy. He was so wet. 

“Fuck.” Peter said as he felt an orgasm approaching. 

Tony slipped his hand in Peter’s pants and rubbed his clit. He sped up his movements when he felt that his son was close to his orgasm. 

“FUCK DADDY! GONNA CUM! GONNA CUM!” Peter screamed out. 

“Cum for us baby, come on. Let us see you squirt and wet these pants even more.” Steve said. 

Peter arched his back before screaming out a “OH FUCK!” and squirting again while drenching the vibrator, Tony’s fingers and his pants with his release. 

“Fuck baby, you look so fucking perfect when you come like that sweetheart. Arching your back, while your pussy is just begging to cum over and over again.” Tony said. 

“Daddies.” Peter said as he came down from his high. 

“You ready for the next part, sweetheart?” Steve asked.

“There’s still more?” Peter asked in bliss.

“Oh yes baby boy. There’s still so much more we want to do.” Tony said.

“Okay daddy. I’m ready for it.” Peter said 

Steve and Tony both spread apart Peter’s legs as far as the could go. When they saw how smooth and wet their son’s pussy was they moaned and became even more hard in their pants. 

“Oh baby boy, your pussy looks so gorgeous baby. So wet, so pink, so beautiful.” Steve said as he inched his face forward and began to lick at the lips. Steve moaned at the musky taste of his son’s juices before pistoning his tongue in and out of the hole. Tony lowered his face beside him as he also started to lick his son’s wet hole. Both Steve and Tony lapped at their son’s pussy and devoured the musky taste of their son.

They both inserted a finger into the wet cavern before continue to lick the juices and finger Peter’s pussy and get him to orgasm. They sped up their movements, driving their fingers in deeper and deeper, trying to hit his sweet spot.

“OH FUCK DADDY!” Peter cried out as he bucked his hips to get more of the sensation. 

Steve and Tony continued their ministrations as he drove Peter to reach his orgasm. 

“FUCK DADDY GONNA, GONNA CUM!” Peter screamed.

The sensation continued. Peter’s pussy grew wetter and wetter by the moment. He clenched his pussy down on his parents fingers and with one more swipe of their tongue and a deep push of their fingers against his sweet spot, Peter came the hardest as he squirted out his juices and coated his parents faces. 

Tony and Steve moaned as they greedily lapped up the wetness of their son before rubbing at his clit a little more before pulling away. They both pulled Peter into a three way kiss and Peter moaned at the taste of himself on his parents mouth. 

“How was that baby?” Tony asked as he pulled away. 

“So good daddy. It was so good.” Peter moaned.

“We’re glad you liked it sweetheart.” Steve said before attacking Peter’s lips and kissing him fiercely. 

“Ready baby?” Tony asked. 

“Yes daddy!” Peter said with excitement. 

Tony and Steve grabbed the lube before coating their cocks in a generous amount. Then they held their cocks together as they helped Peter gently lower down. 

“So beautiful baby. You’re so beautiful for you’re daddies. We’re gonna wreck this pretty little hole of yours tonight.” Tony said.

“You won’t be able to walk for days because you’ll be so full of your daddies cum. Right sweetheart? Your precious little hole is going to be stretched out and gaping.” Steve said.

Peter moaned at the dirty words that his parents were speaking to him. The thought of them being true made him even more wet. Tony and Steve both held their cocks together as they gently guided Peter to sit down and Peter moaned as his pussy engulfed his dads cocks.

“Daddy.” Peter gasped out in bliss. 

“Fuck baby, you feel so tight and warm sweetheart. How are you still so right? We stretched you out so much.” Tony said as he penetrated his son’s hole along with his husband’s cock.

“Daddies, it feels so good with both of you in me.” Peter said.

“You like that baby? You like your hole being stuffed full with your daddies cocks.” Steve moaned out. 

“Yes, yes, yes daddy I do! I love it when you fill me up.” Peter said.

“Fuck sweetheart, such a dirty mouth you have.” Tony said.

Peter began to bounce up and down on his dads cocks as they drove deeper and deeper trying to hit their son’s gspot. Peter gasped as their cocks kept brushing over the spot that would trigger his orgasm. He began to bounce harder and harder, chasing his orgasm so he could cum. Steve and Tony both took their hands and rubbed at Peter’s clit. 

“Daddy, gonna cum.” Peter said as he sped up his bouncing movements.

“Okay baby, can rub your kitty for me sweetheart?” Steve asked. 

Without a verbal response, Peter brought his hands to his clit and started to simulate himself. Tony and Steve both grabbed Peter’s hips before slamming into their son. They pounded into him harder and harder, chasing their orgasm. 

“Fuck, so close. Gonna cum.” Peter said as he neared his orgasm.

“Almost their baby boy. You look so fucking beautiful, bouncing on our cocks like this. So beautiful as your sweet little hole take us both at once.” Tony said.

Peter moaned at the pace and before he knew it, he was coming. His juices squirting out of his pussy as he felt both of his parents cum inside him. They moaned at the sensation before carefully pulling out of Peter. Tony grabbed the butt plug before lubing it up and inserted it into his son’s hole so that it would hold their cum inside him. Peter moaned at the feeling of being full. Steve and Tony cleaned themselves up before wrapping the blankets and falling asleep blissfully.


End file.
